


Fighting Talk

by AwardWinningKiss



Series: Drunken Mishaps [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Confrontations, Drunk Aaron Dingle, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: It's always been how it works with Aaron. Funny Drunk, Loved up Drunk..then comes Angry Drunk.. and his target? Lawrence & Rebecca White.





	Fighting Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Drunken Mishaps series. Stories will not always follow on from previous chapters. As with Part 1, This fic contains frequent use of strong language.

It was a busy Friday night in The Woolpack, Charity forced to work the busy shift on her own after Marlon had phoned in, saying April was too sick and he couldn't come to work. It hadn't improved the mood she was already in after discovering Noah was acting up at school, and her mood was soured further by a very drunk Aaron, who was playing ridiculous drinking games with Robert and downing shots like they were going out of fashion. She rolled her eyes as she watched her drunken sort-of-nephew stumble over to the bar. 

"Yooohooo!! Charityyyyyy!"

"Go away."

Aaron instantly pouted. "Well that's not very nice is it?" Aaron asked

"I'm not a very nice person." Charity smirked, folding her arms.

Aaron was soon joined by Robert, who flashed her his cheeky smile. "Come 'ere often?" Robert giggled.

Charity rolled her eyes again. "One more. and that's it. If your mum comes back to a lost licence because I've served her drunken son and his monkey faced husband, I doubt she'll be best pleased!"

"Very well..." Aaron nodded. "I'll have an alcohol please...." Aaron slurred.

"An alcohol!" Robert repeated, laughing loudly.

"Hey you gonna serve me or not?" Aaron asked, gripping onto the bar.

"Not. Charity smiled, smacking Aaron's hands with the cloth she held in her hands.

"Ow!" Aaron whined, letting go of the bar."That hurt!" Aaron slurred " Hey Robert? Catch me.." he mumbled before crashing to the floor, Robert desperately trying not to laugh at the state his husband is in. He was at Aaron's side immediately though, holding his hand and trying to help him stand up.

"Ooh!! Hello...." Aaron giggled "You're cute..But no.... I have a husband. But you are very handsome."

"Aaron, it's me." Robert laughed.

"N-nooo! I'm taken! I'm not Rebecca..I don't go after everything that smiles at me....Even if they are fucking gorgeous." Aaron slurred.

Aaron batted Robert's hand away and attempted to stand up himself. This didn't end very well and he ended up on the floor again, this time landing right on top of Robert. "Ooh, did I land on you mysterious stranger? Aawhh! I fell for you!" Aaron gushed then laughed loudly, tears streaming down his face as he held his sides. "Fell for you!!! Get it?"

"Aaron, come on, Stand up. Robert will take you home. You're frightening the customers away." Charity smiled, appearing at his side and hauling him up.

"Don't you do that anyway?? "Oooh I'm Charity. Queen of the fucking resting bitch face!" I know your game lady!" 

"Right Aaron, that's enough, come on. I'm taking you home."

"Need any help?" Rebecca asked from across the bar.

"Oi fuck off you trashy little slag. I know your game too. Wait until I pass out and then try and jump him. Fucking dress like you're living in a fucking power cut as well."

"Aaron..." 

"What? I'm juss telling it as it is. Come anywhere near my man and I'll tear off your trashy hair extensions - which look like they've been stuck on by Stevie Wonder by the way - and stick them right up that snobby little arse of yours. Got it?"

"Get him out of here!" Lawrence shouted. "Before I have the police on him!"

"Oh that's your answer for everything isn't it?? You know I regret the day I pulled the shotgun from your hands! I should have let you do it!"

"Go home..." Lawrence said, firmly "While you still have whatever may be left of your self-respect."

"MY SELF RESPECT??" Aaron shouted "You wanna go there??? You want to talk to me about self-respect when you CHEATED on your wife? Ran off with someone else's husband? Told Bernice she could fuck whoever she liked just so you could keep her?? Is that the kind of self respect I need? And you dare to judge my fucking husband? Me? You're pathetic!! Helping to set up an innocent man because he cheated on your precious non-daughter. If that's what self-respect means to you then I don't think I want it."

"Right Aaron, out, now." Robert frog marched Aaron outside and sat him down on one of the benches.

"Well that was... very Jeremy Kyle." Robert sighed.

"Yeah well someone needed to boot them off their high horse. I'm not sorry. I've heard the things they say about you Robert and I'm fed up of it. Acting like they're so goody goody. You do remember it's because of then that your brother had to go on the run, right?" Aaron asked, the fresh air suddenly making him feel very sleepy.

"I know Aaron... and thanks. You know.. for defending my honour and all that."

"Yeah.." Aaron half smiled "Whatever's left of it to defend.."

Robert laughed and attempted to pull Aaron to his feet "Come on drunkard. Let's get you home."

"Aren't we already home?" Aaron asked resting his head on the bench.

"No" Robert laughed "We're outside the pub."

"Sleepy..." Aaron mumbled, closing his eyes. 

"Oi! Dingle, wake up! I ain't carrying you back!"

"Piggy back!" 

"No!"

"Oh go on! Don't be mean!"

"I'm not carrying you back! You just fell on top of me in there and my leg hurts!"

"N'awww! Want me to kiss it better?" Aaron giggled.

"Only if you promise to kiss me in other places too." Robert whispered.

"I think I'm gonna throw up..." Aaron groaned.

"Well... that's not offensive...." Robert sighed, standing back just in time as Aaron emptied the contents of his stomach on the pavement.


End file.
